The Beauty and the Geek
by Zeus6257
Summary: Jame lets it slip that he is Gay. But he isn't the only member that is Gay. Can love bloom or end a friendship?
1. Chapter 1

"KENDALL!" Jame's voice rang throughout apartment 2J.

Kendall and Carlos who were sitting on the orange couch burst out in laughter.

"Kendall, Carlos what did you two do this time?" Logan asked when he came from the kitchen to sit on the couch. This question just made them laugh even louder.

"I'm going to kill you two!" James yelled as he came walking to the origin of the laughter. Logan who didn't want anything to do with this, got up and went to his room in a dash. He knew it was about to go down.

" . Its. _Chuckle_. Under. _Chuckle._ Under the sink" Kendall said between laughs. He wiped a tear from his cheek. "Oh god that was funny shit wasn't it Carlitos?" Kendall asked.

Carlos just nodded his head as he keep laughing at James , who was looking for his Cuda man spray.

"Should we tell him that we lied about where it was?" Carlos whispered to Kendall

"No let him suffer!" Kendall whispered-yelled.

"Dudes where the hell is my Cuda!" as he ran back in to the living room to question his best friends again. "I have to look good tonight for my date with Anthony!" James yelled at them. James was wide-eyed once he had realized what had passed his lips. Kendall and Carlos just looked at him shocked, even Logan peeked his head out of his and Kendall's room, to figure out what was going on?

"Dude are you gay?" Kendall asked. James was just standing there stunned. He never thought that he would never blow his cover that easily. But he had. "Yes I am Kendall and if you have a problem you can go fuck yourself!" James yelled finding his voice.

"James, why didn't you tell us. You know that we would never have a problem with you being gay or bi or whatever you are,...especially me, since I'm gay" Logan whispered while looking down.

Both Kendall and Carlos just sat there stunned that both James and Logan were gay. Its not that Kendall and Carlos are homophobes, they didn't expect that self-per claimed _Ladies Man_ was gay. They had ideas about Logan but were never confirmed until today.

James was rejoicing on the inside. Ever since he figured out that he was gay, he looked at Logan much differently. He never made a move because he was scared that his long time friend would turn him down or even worse be disgusted by him. So he just kept that secret to himself. But that didn't stop James from going out and meeting other men. That was one of the reasons that James had a date with a man named Anthony.

"_knock knock"_ James heard and yelp, with surprise for Anthony had come early and James being himself hadn't finished getting ready. Also by the time, Anthony was suppose to arrive. His friends would be gone. So James ran to the bathroom to finish getting ready. He popped his head around the corner of the bathroom doorway. "Logan, let Anthony in and be nice to him or so god help me!" he yelled from down the hall.

Logan opened the door, and was very stunned by the man in front of him. If he didn't know any better, he would say this guy was a impersonator or his twin. Anthony was maybe a inch taller than him. Same raven hair, spiked like his. Just that his eyes were hazel instead of chocolate brown. "Hey, is James here?" Anthony asked.

Something boiled in Logan, once Anthony asked if James was there. Something that made Logan want to slam the door in his face, and yell that James is taken, run to the bathroom and kiss James like never before.

Logan never had these feelings before, because instead of crushing on the tall brunette beauty he was crushing on the tall lean, green- eyed blonde, still sitting on the couch stunned. What can you expect? Kendall was his best friend, always there for him, they shared everything with each other, other than Logan's sexual orientation.

"Logan why haven't you let him in yet?" James asked as he approached the door. Hearing James voice broke him out of his thoughts. Logan opened the door a little bit more and let Anthony enter.

James approached Anthony and took his hand. "Hey I'm ready if you want to get going?" he asked Anthony, knowing that once his friends broke out of their trance, will bombard him with questions.

"Sure" Anthony said. James and him started to walk to the door, but before James was out of view from Logan, he gave him a longing look. Then turned his head to face his last date until he convinced the little boy genius that is Logan to go out on a date with him. James is now on a mission.

Step 1:

Make Logan Jealousy (_Check)_

**Hey Guys, this is my first FanFiction, so if u have any suggestions on the story or find any mistakes in grammar. Just let me know so I can fix them. ~ Zeus6257**


	2. Chapter 2

Logan didn't know what to think. He knew he saw a longing look in Jame's eyes, and it was directed towards him. Did that mean that James longed to hang with his friends or was it that he wanted to be with Logan?

"Hey guys I think I'm going to lay down" said Logan as he walk towards his room.

Kendall finally shook out of being stunned to do a slight nod.

Logan walk in his room, and just collapsed on his bed. He couldn't get his head around the idea that James the "_Face_", would actually like him. Just at the thought of James liking him gave him butterflies. The only other person that gave him butterflies was Kendall. Logan thought about Kendall liking him. But the thought now didn't give him that feeling anymore. Mostly likely is because he has a chance with James, that he doesn't have with the Straight Kendall.

"UGGHHH" Logan shouted at the ceiling. There was a knock at the door. "Come in". Mrs. Knight walked in. "Hey, Honey whats wrong?" she asked. "How did you know something was wrong?" he asked. "Well I was walking towards my room when you yelled UGGHHHH" Mrs. Knight mocked him. "So tell me whats wrong?" You could tell that she was very worried. She treated James, Logan, and Carlos, like her own.

"Well, Kendall and Carlos pulled a prank on James, when he was getting ready for his date. So James proceeded to yell at both of them. He let it slip that his date was actually a guy. So Kendall question him and asked him if he was Gay. James told Kendall he could go screw himself if he had a problem with it. I walked up to James and told him that we don't care that he is gay or whatever, but I also told them that I was gay. I told them" Logan told Mrs. Knight.

You see, Logan confines in Mrs. Knight a lot. She already knew Logan was gay. But James was a shock to her. The more she thought about it. It started to make sense.

"But Mrs. Knight, the thing I can't get my head around is that when I told James he had a smirk and joy in his eyes. Also he sent me this look as he was walking down the hallway toward the elevators. It was weird. It was like a longing look. Does that make sense to you?" Logan asked

Mrs. Knight thought about it a little bit. She has seen James checking out or just plain staring at  
Logan lately. For example last Monday, she caught James pretending to read a fashion magazine, while he was watching Logan do his homework. Also the way Jame's eyes light up when Logan gives him a hug or when Logan includes him in something.

Then it finally clicked, James likes Logan and if Logan doesn't know it yet he likes James. It brought a smile to her face. Though for some reason she thought it would be her son and Logan, she was happy no matter what. As long as her boys were happy.

"Logan, it means that James likes you as more than a friend. Also if my thoughts are correct you like him too. Or you wouldn't be in here thinking. You would more that likely shrug it off as a compliment. So go out there and get your MAN!" she stood up and pointed towards the door.

Logan smiled and ran out of the apartment, to get _his_ _James!_ _HIS JAMES! _

**i know guys its short don't worry. I'm just contemplating ideas. maybe it will be a very short story. i don't know yet. **


	3. Chapter 3

James and Anthony arrived at the fancy restaurant that James had made reservations at. It was more than likely the second most expensive restaurant in town. He was saving the most expensive for a certain, brunette haired, boy genius. The only reason James brought Anthony here was because he didn't care one ounce for this guy. He wasn't the one he wanted to be with. He is just showing him a nice time and might get some ass later in return.

James when he is serious about a relationship, he is a hopeless romantic. If he and the one he loved were on a date. James would have a picnic on the beach and watch the sunset. They would be swept off their feet. For now he will have to pretend to be happy to be here. He really wished he had a boy genius next to him.

"Two for Diamond" James told the receptionist. "Ah, Mr. Diamond, if you would care to follow me, I will lead you two to your table." She said grabbing two menus and heading towards the dining room.

The receptionist sat them at a table in the middle of the dining room. Anthony looked at the restaurant with awe. He had never been to a fancy restaurant. James just sat, trying to look happy. "Wow James,... this is really nice. This is a great place for a first date" Anthony said with a smile on his face. James just gave him a small smile, trying to fight off a frown. He wished that he was on a first date with Logan.

"Hello, my name is Mark and I will be your server this fine evening" he said while checking out Anthony. Anthony noticed this. He simply turned his head and blushed. James sat this thinking '_at least someone is enjoying this date'_

James and Anthony placed their drink orders. While they waited, they chatted. Nothing like a first date should be like. They should be talking about each other. What they liked, what they didn't like. But they chatted about the news. The weather and other bull.

After 5 minutes, their drinks were delivered. "OK, are gentlemen ready to order?" Mark asked. "I'll have the poached salmon. A side salad, Italian dressing. That will be all for me" Anthony gave Mark a bright smile. Mark turned to James. "And for you sir?" Mark asked. "I think I'm going to get the Rosemary garlic Chicken, with asparagus and mashed potatoes." James, finished his order and handed his menu to his server.

After their orders had been placed they waited. Making small talk, nothing really special. James was about to find an excuse to use the bathroom when his phone beeped. James took out his phone and looked to see he had a text from Logan. His heart sped up.

'_James, I need to talk to u. I know u r on a date. But its important! Meet me at the studio!" -L_

James considered his options. He could stay here and endure this horrible date or go see Logan. He didn't even have to rethink of his options he chose the latter. "Hey, I have the restroom, I'll be right back OK?" James asked Anthony simply nodded his head. He was too busy watching Mark running around taking orders and shit. James grabbed his jacket and left.

He was going to see _His Logan_. He could help the smile that came to his face as he walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Logan's POV:**

Logan was freaking out. He didn't know what he was going to say to James when he got there. But maybe there was a way to voice his feelings. _Of Course! Singing! _Logan thought. He then grabbed his iPod to see what song would be the best. He smirked when his eyes notice the one song that will make his feelings heard.

**Jame's POV:**

I really want to know what Logan had to say. Hmm. Jame's lost his train of thought when he say Rocque Records. He was one block away. With every step he seem to get nervous. Which he had now idea why he was fucking JAMES DIAMOND! The one who could make you faint with a charming smile. But he thought to himself that this is his long time friend that he's known since third grade. Also the one friend that he's had a crush on for more than a year and a half.

He finally reached the steps in from of the studios. He inhaled a breath and released, now he was a little bit more calm.

_Logan where r u? I'm outside. - J_

he waited for about a minute then he felt his phone buzz.

_Come to the sound booth on the third floor two down from Gustavo's office. -L_

Really Logan you had to be that specific, you could just say the booth, where they record most of the time anyways. But he let himself chuckle at Logan's dorky behavior.

James ran to the elevator. He was so excited for this but so nervous, he couldn't choose what emotion to give in too. He hit the third floor button. _Let it begin._

**Logan's POV:**

Logan paced inside the sound booth, he was nervous. What if he and Mrs. Knight looked too far into this what if he didn't actually like him more than friends. But Logan had to remind himself that James broke off a date to see him. So that has to count for something right?

"Logan, are you here?" James asked to the empty room.

"James, I'm so glad that you finally came."

"So what did you want to tell me Logan?"

"Well its not what I want to tell you but what I wanted to sing for you"

"Well lets hear it then"

"Ok" Logan took a breath as the song started to play.


	5. Chapter 5

Mmmm ... Mmmmm... Yeah...Mmmmm...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Mmmm...Yeah...Mmmm... Yeah, Yeah

_[Verse 1:]_

Baby I just don't get it  
Do you enjoy being hurt?  
I know you smelled the perfume, the make-up on his shirt  
You don't believe his stories  
You know that they're all lies  
Bad as you are, you stick around and I just don't know why

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

_[Chorus:]_

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you

_[Verse 2:]_

Listen  
Your true beauty's description looks so good that it hurts  
You're a dime plus ninety-nine and it's a shame  
Don't even know what you're worth  
Everywhere you go they stop and stare  
Cause you're bad and it shows  
From your head to your toes, Out of control, baby you know

If I was ya man (baby you)  
Never worry bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good thangs)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you, you are)

_[Chorus:]_

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Ooh Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me...

_[Bridge:]_

You deserve better girl (you know you deserve better)  
We should be together girl (baby)  
With me and you it's whatever girl, hey!  
So can we make this thing ours?

_[Chorus:]_

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be

Baby you should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
That good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be

You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Good love and protection(protection)  
Make me your selection(selection)  
Show you the way love's supposed to be yeah

_[Mario (talking):]_  
Let me love you that's all you need baby

(Let Me Love You by Mario)

**Logan POV:**

Logan Breathed in and out. That song was more powerful than he thought it would have been. After the song his throat hurt. He went to octaves that he never have been.

After he calmed down his breathing he look towards James, who was sitting in the recording studio chair stunned.

"Logan, Can you come here?" James asked

Logan was nervous.

Right as he step into the sound stage. (I think it is called Idk). He was sweep upped into James strong muscular arms. James started to lean in and so did Logan. They met and felt sparks, the fireworks, tingles, etc. they could even described the kiss, it was just the best kiss they could have ever had. James broke the kiss. "Logan, I love you." James Whispered with his eyes closed.

Logan broke out the biggest smile he could muster, without his face breaking. He then pulled James back down to reconnect their lips in the first of many make out sessions.


End file.
